Number One (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Steve and Catherine make it to another storytime with Angie.


**Notes:** Thanks to Mari and Sammy for being their always awesome selves!

Readers and REAL McRollers - Thank you for your amazing support! It is always appreciated!

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Number One (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"Welcome to storytime, everyone," Miss Kristin the librarian said with a smile after putting away her trusty bubble blowing wand. "I'm so happy to see you all today." She smiled warmly at the gathered group which today included Catherine, Steve, and Angie. While Angie was a regular fixture at the weekly storytime with either Esther or her grandparents, Catherine and Steve were a rarer sight given their respective jobs, and she was always glad when they were able to attend with their daughter.

Angie was currently standing between Steve's legs while he held her up. She bounced in excited recognition as Kristin started the familiar welcome song with her stuffed bear and she leaned toward Catherine.

"Mama!"

Catherine lifted Angie and placed her in her lap, raising the baby's arms in time to bring them back down slowly as they sang, " _Now let's watch the rain fall down. Gently, gently to the ground. Roll yourself into a ball. One, two, three, let's JUMP up tall!_ "

Angie squealed happily, clapping her hands as Catherine lifted her into the air. Steve grinned at her excited response.

"Good job!" Kristin said. "Let's try that one more time." She started the song again. " _Welcome welcome, everyone. Let's reach up and touch the sun._ "

This time when Catherine lifted her, Steve reached over and gave Angie's tummy a little tickle. She laughed happily, as much at his expression as the actual tickle.

"Okay, let's warm up our hands," Kristin said. "Can you clap with me?" She started clapping in rhythm and sang, " _This is the way we clap our hands, clap our hands, clap our hands …_ "

Catherine clapped Angie's hands to the beat, and then let go to see what she would do.

"Come on, Angie," Steve said. "Can you clap?" He clapped along with the song's rhythm.

She beamed at him and clapped her hands several times quickly.

Catherine smiled broadly and kissed her head. "Big girl! Good job, honey!" She helped Angie tap her toes and stretch her arms up high with the next verses, then both she and Steve watched to see if she'd roll her fists as she'd done before.

" _This is the way we roll along, roll along, roll along,_ " Kristin sang. " _This is the way we roll along, early in the morning._ "

Steve and Catherine were excited to see Angie press her wrists together and roll them around about halfway through the verse.

"You all are such good rollers," Kristin said with a wide smile. "Especially Miss Angie there, our youngest roller. How about we do another rolling song?" She rolled her fists again. " _Roly poly, roly poly. Up, up, up. Up, up, up._ "

"She's still going," Catherine said excitedly to Steve as Angie watched the librarian and continued rolling her wrists around. She even gave a little unhappy screech when Catherine tried to move her arms up and down for the opposites portion of the song. Catherine laughed. "Okay, big girl, you keep rolling your hands."

After another song, Kristin moved on to her first book. " _Little Bitty Friends_ ," she announced. "We're going to see lots of little animals friends in this adorable book. Let's see who we're going to meet first."

As Kristin read the book, some of the more mobile children began moving around the carpet and room as usual. Though definitely an advanced crawler by now, Angie was content to stay in Catherine's lap and watch the librarian who held the book out for all to see as she read.

Steve smiled proudly at her focus, sharing a meaningful look with Catherine, then noticed an older toddler approaching him from the other side. The little boy stopped, eyes widening when he realized Steve had seen him, and stared.

"Oliver," a woman called quietly, trying not to disturb the reading. "Come on, let's listen to the story."

Though his head tilted at his mother's voice, Oliver continued to study Steve with wide eyes. Steve smiled, raising one hand in a silent greeting, and Oliver took off back toward his mother, crashing into her waiting arms. She looked over at Steve, smiling apologetically but he shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile before looking back at Angie and Catherine.

"Good listeners," Kristin said when she'd finished her book. "Now let me get my bear back out for some more songs. Are you ready to do some bouncing? Grownups on the carpet, I find the kiddos get the best bouncing if you can put your legs out straight, so if that's a comfortable position for you, I encourage you to try it."

Catherine and several of the other adults on the carpet straightened their legs and Kristin began the first song.

" _Bounce and bounce and bounce and stop!_ " she sang, bouncing her stuffed bear in her lap and freezing on the last word. " _Bounce and bounce and bounce and stop! Bounce and bounce and bounce and stop! Bounce that baby right up to the TOP!_ " She lifted the bear high and the adults did the same with their babies.

Angie clearly found this incredibly fun, laughing continuously and clapping wildly as Catherine bounced her on her legs. Steve and Catherine couldn't help laughing in return.

Kristin noticed and grinned. "I think someone has a new favorite song." She looked around at the group. "Shall we try it again? _Bounce and bounce and bounce and stop!_ "

As soon as they started bouncing again, Angie's joyful laughter filled the room, increasing at each " _stop!_ " until she laughed so hard she would have tipped over if Catherine hadn't been holding her. Her laughter was contagious, affecting her parents most of all, both their faces bright with amusement and delight at her enthusiastic reaction to the song.

"We're gonna have to remember that one," Steve said, his smile wide.

"I'll say," Catherine agreed, equally happy.

After a few more songs, Kristin put her bear behind the tabletop easel to keep it out of reach and brought out her second book. "This one is by the same author and illustrator pair, and it's called _Little Sleepyhead_. We're going to point out all our tired body parts after a fun day. Feel free to follow along with your babies, starting with those tired little toes."

Once again, the same little boy came over after Kristin started reading, this time standing right in front of Steve. Catherine grinned, watching Steve's reaction to the toddler even as she tapped Angie's knees, emphasizing the word as Kristin reached that page in the book.

Steve smiled at the boy who eyed him with interest. After a moment, he hesitantly reached for the flap of one of the pockets on Steve's cargos but at his mother's insistent, " _Oliver,_ " he pulled back. He remained in his spot, however, and continued to stare at Steve through the rest of the book, drawing Angie's curious stare.

"Looks like Commander McGarrett's made a new friend," Kristin quipped after she'd finished her book.

He smiled. "Looks that way."

"Okay, are you ready for the wagon song?" Kristin asked, smiling brightly. "You know this is my favorite."

"Come on, Oliver," his mother coaxed, patting her legs. "You love the wagon song."

He ran back to her excitedly and Kristin launched in _Bumpin' Up and Down in My Little Red Wagon_ before wrapping up the storytime with _If You're Happy and You Know It_.

As usual, the group remained in the room to play after the program. Angie picked up a green shaker, bringing it to her mouth then realizing it made noise and shaking it happily.

"Your admirer is back," Catherine said with a smile, nodding at the little boy who had returned to stare at Steve.

Steve looked at the toddler, quirking an eyebrow but giving him a genuine smile.

"I'm sorry," his mother said as she came over and sat by them.

"No problem," Steve said easily. He looked at Oliver and held up a hand. "Hey, buddy, can you do a high five?"

The boy immediately beamed, recognizing the gesture, and slapped his hand against Steve's.

"Nice one," Steve said with a grin, lowering his hand. When Oliver kept his hand up in anticipation, Steve raised his eyebrows. "Oh, okay. One more?" He held up his hand and Oliver immediately hit it again, looking very proud of himself. Steve grinned back.

Angie squawked in protest, throwing her shaker down and leaning across Catherine's lap to grab Steve's shirt. She pulled at him. "Dada!"

"Uh oh, what's up, Angie?" Steve asked, lifting her into his lap.

Catherine smiled knowingly, leaning closer herself. "I think she's getting a little possessive and wants to make it clear you're _her_ daddy."

He looked at her in surprise and then down at Angie who had fisted one hand in his t-shirt while she looked at the little boy in front of Steve.

"It's okay, Angie," Steve said reassuringly, using one hand to rub her back. "This is a new friend … Oliver." He glanced at Oliver's mother who nodded.

"I'm Heather," she introduced herself.

Catherine smiled. "I'm Catherine, this is my husband Steve and our daughter Angie."

"Nice to meet you," Heather said, smiling warmly.

"How old are you, Oliver?" Catherine asked, though the question was of course directed towards his mother.

"Fourteen months," she replied. "And clearly looking to explore new things and people," she added with a wry smile.

"Just a little older than you, Angie," Steve said.

"How old is she?"

"Ten months," he replied.

Oliver started bouncing unsteadily and flapping his hand. There was little doubt what he wanted.

"Another high five?" Steve asked. He put up his hand, glancing at Angie for her reaction. She seemed content so long as she was situated in his lap. In fact, she watched Oliver hit Steve's hand and looked around at everyone's happy expressions.

"Good one!" Catherine said.

Seeing Angie's interest, Steve said, "Do you want to try, Angie?" He brought his hand close to hers and Catherine guided Angie's own hand in a light high five.

"Yay!" Catherine said. "Big girl!"

Angie beamed happily and looked at Oliver who bounced in place, wanting another turn.

"Baby!" he said, pointing at Angie and holding his hand out toward her.

"Ohh, she's kind of little for one of your high fives, honey," Heather said.

"Baby!" he insisted.

"Ah bah!" Angie replied, smiling at him.

"I think Angie wants to give it a try," Catherine said.

"Okay," Heather said, leaning over to guide Oliver's hand. "Gentle, honey. Gentle."

They helped the two high five and Oliver beamed.

"There you go," Steve said, bouncing Angie on his leg. She clapped happily.

"Ball!" Oliver said suddenly, spotting a bright yellow ball on the other side of the room.

"And we're off," Heather said as he dashed toward it on unsteady legs. She threw them a parting smile as she got up to follow. "Nice to meet you again."

"You, too," Catherine responded before turning back to see Angie reaching for a red stacking cup that had rolled toward them.

"Well, that was something," Steve said, looking down at Angie who was trying to reach the cup while remaining in his lap, unwilling to chance another potential interloper.

Catherine smiled, running a hand along his lower back. "She was jealous."

"She was," he agreed, a mix of disbelief and amusement in his voice. He shifted so Angie could reach the cup and kissed her head once she sat up, happily chewing on the rim. "But don't worry, baby girl. I'm your daddy and you'll always be my number one."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Books:** _Little Bitty Friends_ and _Little Sleepyhead_ by Elizabeth McPike, illustrated by Patrice Barton (G.P. Putnam's Sons, 2016 and 2015)

 **Note:** For the guest reviewer from Mari's Monday post who asked about the Bangkok story and the story where Catherine meets John McGarrett, the first one is _Righting a Wrong_ by Sammy, and the second is called _Real_ by Ilna. We're happy to answer questions like that (in fact we love to!), and if you want a quicker and more direct response, you're welcome to message one of us on this site, or email us at realmcroll at yahoo dot com.

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

 _Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
